1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of an optical element such as a lens, gradient thickness film, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for the production of plastic microlenses and the arrays thereof, optical waveguides, diffraction gratings, holograms, and the like. The present invention also relates to an optical device using the optical element of the present invention.
Microlenses or micro optical lenses have various uses. For example, they can be used in the ramification and combination of lights and the mixing and branching of waves in fiber optics communication, the condensation of lights in optoelectro luminescence devices and light emitting diode-sensor arrays, and as a waveguide lens for integrated optical circuits. Preferably, these microlenses, etc., have a short focal length, when used for the above purposes. Further, optical waveguides and diffraction gratings should show a negligible optical transmission loss and a good difraction efficiency, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the production of microlenses and arrays thereof made from inorganic materials or plastic materials, the following methods have been principally used: